The Beginning of Eliza
by dream space angel
Summary: RyGuyRocky's daycare adventures are made more interesting by Eliza, a half god half human child. In this world, Gods are real, and a Halfling like Eliza must go into hiding for protection against them. Many other youtubers are her "Guardians"-special people with powers who protect their god.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Dream and Regna are back! Sorry for the delay and sorry for not updating Undertaker's Granddaughter like I said I was going to. I had a lot going on recently. But here is a new series that we have been working on. I know you guys probably don't know who these people are so I recommend checking them out, they are also where I got this series from. RyGuyRocky, FavremySabre, 09Sharkboy and MrRedMinecraft. This chapter is just a pilot chapter but if you guys like please let me know so I can put more up. Now... ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ryan walked in following the director. "Ryan this is the other kids." Mr. Red introduced. They surrounded him except for one who went behind Mr. Red. "Okay everyone since Ryan is new we play hide and go seek so he can meet everyone. So if Ryan finds you, you have to tell him your name."

"Okay, so I'm it?" Ryan asks.

"Yep, count to ten." Ryan went over to the wall and looked down to count. The small child that was behind Mr. Red ran off while Ryan counted.

Later Ryan thought he caught everyone. "Okay, is that everyone?" Ryan asks looking around. "You guys have been here longer than I have so you would know."

"Actually you have missed someone." Mr. Red said after looking around. "And she's is great at hide and go seek." He said with a chuckle.

"I'll go find her. It is a girl right?" Ryan asks as he runs around the building.

"Yep." Mr. Red says as they run outside. Ryan looks around before hearing Mr. Red chuckle. "Oh Ryan, you might want to turn around." Ryan turned around and looked at what Mr. Red was looking at.

"How did she get up there?" Ryan asked referring to the girl on top of the large playset.

"Okay, he's spotted you. Come down now." Mr. Red calls the child waved the disappeared around the back of the playset, a few seconds later she landed on the ground and came over to the group.

"Hi, my name is Ryan." Ryan says, the girl hid behind Mr. Red. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay Ryan, she's just a little shy." Matt explained. The girl slowly came out from around Matt.

"M-My name is Eliza. I-It's nice to m-meet you." Eliza says before ducking behind Matt again.

Eliza had on a white onesie with a white skirt. A light purple belt around her waist. Her hair was bright magenta with bright purple eyes and a red and purple binky in her mouth.

"Alright everyone let's go in and play." Matt says leading the group in.

"Mr. Red, my eye is hurting again!" Misuto shouts. Mr. Red quickly lead him to the bathroom. Meanwhile the others sat in the play room with toys. Ryan was playing with a spaceship when Sal came up.

"Misuto is faking it. Now we prank Matt." Sal says. "Just go ring Thomas's bell and we'll handle the rest." Ryan stands up and goes out. He rings the bell before running towards the play area while Thomas chased him.

"Okay, what now guys?" Ryan asked when Thomas ran off calling the director.

"Outside!" Danny says running outside, Ryan was about to follow when he spots Eliza still sitting on the floor with a doll.

"Come on Eliza. We're going to play hide and seek with the director." Ryan says, this got Eliza up and both of them ran outside. It didn't take long for the director to come out, so they turned it into a game. If Mr. Red caught them, they had to go in.

Minutes later most of the others were caught, except for Ryan, Drake, Tony and Eliza, who no one has seen since the game started. Ryan climbed up the big playset and hid around one of its pillars. "I'm so tired! Man you guys have a lot of energy. I can't… I can't do this!" Matt shout climbing up the same playset. "Now I know I just saw Ryan. Where could he… oh Ryan." Matt says

"Yeah?" Ryan replies looking around before seeing Matt behind him. He jumps off screaming and starts running. Soon however he was caught, along with the others and they started heading in.

"Waitz, wherez Elizaz?" Derp asked making the others look around.

"Now that I think about it, I didn't see her at all while we were out there." Ryan says, Matt who was still panting chuckles.

"I told you she was good at hide and seek." Matt sighed at got off the sofa. "Okay, let's go find her." They headed back outside and started searching, or rather Matt was searching. Something caught Ryan's eye making him look over. Eliza was crouching on the top of a tree.

"How long has she been up there? More importantly how did she get there?" Ryan asked himself. He didn't say anything and waited to see if the director saw her. He didn't. A few minutes later he gave up.

"Where is she?!" He cries out, Ryan starts laughing.

"I'm surprised you didn't see her earlier." Ryan waves his hand at the tree. "She's been up there the whole time." He continues laughing while Eliza jumped down from the tree.

"Eliza, you were not there earlier." Matt said coming over. "Okay kids, nap time." Mr. Red calls leading the kids inside. Ryan ran trying to get a top bed only to be pushed off it by one of the other kids so he ended up taking an orange bed on the bottom. After saying goodnight, they went to sleep. Once they woke up they played for a little while longer then Ryan went home.

The next day Ryan walked into the daycare only to be stopped by Tina who told him about a teleporter and that everyone had already gone through it. Nervously Ryan went in and found everyone at the race track by the food stand. Eliza came through the portal a minute later and walked up to him. "So how long until the director realizes we are gone?" Ryan asks.

"About two minutes, then he freaks out." Dave replies.

"Oh, well let's go explore." They go up the stairs to the stands of the race tracks. "Wait, is that Thomas?" Ryan asks. Then he hears the portal so he heads down the stairs a bit to see the director looking for them. He goes back up the stairs. "Everyone hide! He's coming!" Ryan says going around and hiding behind the covering on the stairs. From there he saw Eliza vanish from her spot on the seats, appearing on the track again before vanishing again and reappearing in the stand with Thomas. "How? What?" Ryan asked then ducked at the director came up the stairs and looked around. Soon he spotted them so the group ran down to the track. Eliza stood on the track next to a purple car. "Quick into the cars!" Ryan cheered.

"What?! No! Don't get in the cars!" The director tried but the kids ignored him. Sal got in the middle of the track for the count down. He only got to two before he fell asleep, then Thomas took over despite the director yelling at him. The race started and Ryan was in the lead with Eliza not far behind, other kids kept driving on the grass and crashing into things. Ryan ended up winning with Eliza coming in second. After they hoped out of the cars Mr. Red came over and started yelling at them, Ryan turned to talk to Eliza real quick about the director only to find she was gone again. Turning around he saw she was back on the stand with Thomas.

"You know what? I challenge you to a race director. If I win, we don't get in trouble." Ryan says.

"What if I win?" The director asked.

"If you win, we go back to the daycare." Ryan said.

"Fine you have a deal." Mr. Red replied, after a moment of bickering about whether three was higher than six they got in the cars.

"Count us down Thomas!" Ryan called.

"Alright. 3… 2… 1… GO!" Thomas cheered ringing his bell. Ryan and the director took off, Ryan ended up winning and cheering that he beat everyone when Thomas came over. "No you haven't." Thomas said, Eliza was still on the stand watching. Ryan turned to Thomas realization kicking in.

"No, I haven't." Ryan goes over to him. "I challenge you to a race. And to make it fair I'll even let you have a one warm up lap." Ryan offers.

"Fine." Thomas pulls out an ice cream truck and sets it on the track. Getting in he starts while singing the ice cream tune since the truck couldn't. He stopped back at the starting line where Ryan put his car down. "Eliza count us down." Thomas called.

"Alright." Eliza says from the top of the stands, the director climbs up and stands by her. "On your mark…. Get set… Go!" Eliza cheers ringing Thomas's bell.

"Wait, she's allowed to touch the bell? So not far." Ryan whines as he drives. He was a head of Thomas for about half a lap before his car started acting up. What he didn't see was the director saying something to Eliza and Eliza waving her hand at the car a few times before it started acting up. Thomas was on his last lap when Ryan's car finally started working. Thomas ended up winning so Ryan took the ice cream truck and started running away with it.

"Eliza a little help?!" The director called after about one lap of running. Ryan turned and laughed before turning back only to run into Eliza. He ended up giving the truck back before going home.

Ryan came back the next day and headed towards the playroom after ringing Thomas's bell. Once in the playroom he asked the director what they were doing. They held a somewhat argument about the fact that Ryan and the kids broke the rules by going through the teleporter. So Ryan went and jumped onto the glass table in the middle of the room. "So what if I stand on the table?" Ryan asked.

"Oh please don't stand on the table, it's glass." The director warned.

"So I'll jump on it." Ryan taunts jumping up and down then notices something. "Hey, where's Eliza?" He asks, the director looks around.

"Now that I think about it. I don't know." Mr. Red said. "She's probably around here somewhere."

"Wow director, you are bad at your job. You lost one of the kids, how are you going to explain that to the parents?" Ryan says, Mr. Red doesn't say anything.

"Let'z goz outsidez." Derp said and the kids go outside to hide.

"Wait, no!" The director shouts chasing after the kids. "Oh, hey. There's Eliza." Director says looking at the top of the tall playset.

"How does she get up there? Does she teleport or something?" Ryan asks peeking out from his spot behind a tree. The director laughs nervously.

"That's a strange idea!" He laughed then calls up to Eliza. "Eliza, you know the rules!" Eliza went around to the back and vanished again. This time Ryan saw her running passed the director to the other playset, Mr. Red didn't seem to notice. "Eliza?" Mr. Red calls out. "Dang it Eliza. I hate when you sneak passed me!" The director starts looking around again. Later he ends up tagging everyone and heading in.

"Well now what do we do since the director wants to be a meany and not let us outside." Ryan said holding a cookie.

"That's because you guys broke the rules." Mr. Red countered.

"Yeah well you broke your own rules." Ryan shouts. "And now that I think about it Eliza broke the rules more than we did."

"How so?" The director asked.

"I don't know but when we were outside you shouted at her that she knew the rules." Ryan explained.

"Oh, right, right. Uh just ignore that." Mr. Red says.

"So anyways guys we are playing hide and seek inside. I will be the seeker first. Okay?" Ryan asked looking around the group. Eliza was once again hiding behind the director. "Everybody go and hide. The director, you go and hide too. Yeah you go hide except we're purposely not going to find you and head outside, I mean what?" Ryan accidently spoke.

"Wait what?" Mr. Red tried.

"Alright everyone go hide! I'm going to count to a billion." Ryan instructs while going to the corner to count. Soon he ended up finding everyone and letting the director hide again because he was whining. They were in the playroom and Eliza sat in front of Ryan.

"H-Hey Ryan, are you f-feeling okay? You're a-awfully red." Eliza whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Okay everyone here quickly run outside while the director is busy." The kids start running out. "Let's go everyone run!" He shouts heading out, the director heard them and came from his hiding spot to chase after them. Immediately Ryan saw Eliza appear at the top of the tree. "Okay, someday you are going to have to explain how you do that." Ryan told her then went to hide. As Mr. Red started looking around he started getting close to Ryan. To Ryan's surprise Eliza jumped from the tree, over the fence and in front of the director making him chase her.

"Were you in the tree again Eliza?! What is up with you and that place?!" Mr. Red shouts chasing her, he ended up catching her when she tripped. Next he went after Ryan but eventually was not able to catch him because he ran inside. After everyone was inside they decided to go take a nap. Not long after the nap was over Ryan went home but not after getting kissed again by Tina.

The next day to everyone's surprise there was another new kid. His name was Shark, Ryan led him inside and told Thomas to call the director. He ended up breaking his bell in the process but got the director with Eliza following to come out. "Oh, hey there." Mr. Red said looking at Shark.

"Hi there, my name is Shark and whatever you do don't touch my fin." Shark growled at the director. Eliza ran off scared and everyone watched her.

"And she's going to hide again." Mr. Red said with a sigh. Soon they head to the play area where Ryan told Shark to wait in the door way while Ryan introduced him.

"Guys we have someone new here!" Ryan cheered. "There's a new student. Come out Shark." Ryan calls.

"Introducing! John Cena!" Shark yells coming in and dancing a bit before looking around. He started introducing himself only being stopped once by Ryan who complained that Tina could only hit on him and not anyone else.

"I thought there was nothing going on between you two." Mr. Red joked.

"There isn't!" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan you have a girlfriend!?" Shark asked.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend okay!" Ryan shouts they start taunting him until he hits the director. "Shouldn't you be looking for Eliza? She's disappeared again remember?" Mr. Red sighed.

"Eliza! It's safe, Shark didn't mean to scare you!" The director called, slowly from the party room Eliza emerged.

"Continue Shark, just continue." Ryan said.

"Alright well, my name is Shark and whatever you do, don't touch my fin." He growled again.

"Okay, well director I'm taking lead today so everyone gather around." Ryan instructs heading to the glass table.

"Hey but that's my job." The director said.

"Fine then Mr. Director if you're so good at it then you lead." Ryan jumps off the table.

"Fine. Okay everyone we have a new kid and that means-"

"We get to play hide and seek! And he's the seeker so he has to find us." Ryan interrupts jumping back onto the table. The director sighs.

"Aww, I like hiding more." Shark whines.

"Nope, you have to be seeker the first time." Ryan tells him. "Now go count to ten in the corner." Shark goes over and starts to count. Everyone scatters, Ryan just hides behind the toy boxes and sees Eliza hiding on a shelf not far away. Ryan is the first to be found, or rather Shark just yells that he found someone and Ryan assumed it was him so he came out. Not long later everyone was caught, Ryan had to point out Eliza on a shelf. They all sat in the playroom for a moment before Ryan turned to the director.

"Director I made a special friendship cookie in the kitchen. Could you go get it please?" Ryan asked.

"Wait, you made it?" The director questioned.

"Well no, I just grabbed it from the cookie jar but still I wanted to give it to Shark." Ryan told him, the director ran off to get the cookie and other things leaving the kids alone. "Okay guys you know the drill. It's time to prank the director." Ryan says, the group starts to grab things and place them in front of the door, even Eliza joins in.

"Are you sure we should do this Ryan?" Shark asked.

"Trust me we do this all the time." Ryan replied putting a set of blocks in front of the door. "Okay, now everyone let's go outside and hide." Ryan says leading the group out. "Hey Shark look up in that tree." Ryan instructs pointing. Shark looks up.

"How did she get up there?! Wasn't she just behind us?!" Shark asks still following Ryan.

"I pretty sure that Eliza can either teleport or is a ninja." Ryan explains and they hide around side the building. They waited for the director only to hear him talking to Angel. "Guys, Angel's ratting us out!" Ryan shouts as the director comes out.

"Okay, now I'm coming for you guys." The director says and the first place he looks is up in the tree. "Wow, for once Eliza's not in her tree." The director said looking around.

"Wait, where did she go?" Shark whispered, Ryan turned around.

"How about right behind us." Ryan says, Shark turns and screams when he sees Eliza right behind him.

"How did you get there without us noticing!?" Shark yells.

"Was that Shark I just heard screaming?" Mr. Red asked.

"…No." Shark says.

"Okay, Shark I have a perfect hiding spot. Follow me." Ryan says hoping off the fence. "And Eliza you can come too, I guess." Ryan then leads them around to the front of the building. They hid and somehow managed to get Thomas to leave his desk slowing them to sneak in. "Watch this." Ryan whispers before ringing the bell and hiding again as Thomas came in and looked around before leaving again. Shark rang the bell this time and Thomas came back, only this time he saw them and chased them. They passed the director who was trying to get Thomas to leave them alone. Mr. Red ended up tagging them so they went to take a nap. Shark and Ryan ended up choosing to sleep on the floor. After the nap they went home.

The next day they returned to the day care only to find out that the director wasn't there and that Thomas was in charge. They headed back to the play area where they found a new kid flirting with all the girls. Instantly their first impression on him. They hated him. After a moment of arguing with him about him being mean Ryan and Shark decided to show him around a little. Apparently his name was Sabre and he really liked cheese. They showed him the bathrooms, the kitchen, the office and Thomas's desk before deciding that they would show him the rest another time and they would just go through the teleporter. "So yeah, that's pretty much all the rooms on the bottom floor." Ryan explained turning to Sabre. "Oh, and the girl behind you is Eliza." Sabre turned around and screamed when he saw her. This made her run behind Thomas. "She gets scared easily."

"Oh, sorry for scaring you, but to be fair. You scared me. I didn't even hear you come up!" Sabre shouts, Eliza pokes her head out before slowly approaching them. "My name's Sabre." Sabre introduced. "Do you want some cheese?" He asks tossing some cheese at her. She picked it up.

"T-Thank you S-Sabre. M-My name i-is Eliza." Eliza tells him.

"Can we go already?" Thomas asked annoyed.

"Fine, we can go." Ryan says with a sigh leading them to the teleporter. They go through and end up at the water park. After a minute they go and change. After coming out of the changing rooms they all scream when they looked at Thomas.

"He looks like he has watermelon seed all over his body!" Eliza shouts running to the pools. The others soon follow. The first one they went to after having a discussion about Sabre and too much sunscreen was a big green slide. They all climbed up except for Eliza who swam under them. After that was racing. Once they all got to the bottom an argument broke out about who won. As they fought they felt a rumbling.

"Hey, anyone else feel that?" Sabre asked, they all turned to see a giant wave coming at them. They all screamed as the wave collided with them. After a moment they started coughing and swimming towards the edge. Ryan turned and saw that only Eliza was swimming in the pool with them. She just seemed to swim in circles as though she didn't notice the giant wave. Thomas ran over to the edge of the pool.

"Eliza, you know the rules. Don't make me tell the director." Thomas warned, Eliza stopped swimming and came towards the edge. She got out and just stared at Thomas.

"You don't control me." Eliza growled. This shocked everyone and she ran off with Thomas chasing her. Ryan, Sabre, and Shark just stood there for a moment.

"I think that's the first time Eliza spoke without stuttering." Ryan says, Tina came up to him and asked if he wanted to go through the tunnel of love with her.

They ended up going through the tunnel of love. Ryan went with Tina, Shark went with Sabre and to their surprise Eliza went with Derp. Except they swam because they crashed their boats into each other. Ryan paused almost to the end when he spotted a sign saying to kiss the person next to you. Shark and Sabre were at the end where Shark kissed Sabre much to Sabre's dislike. Sabre started freaking out and they didn't notice when Eliza kissed Derp. Ryan ended up kissing Tina before swimming out and being embarrassed in front of everyone. Ryan just grumbled and headed towards the purple slide next, Shark and Sabre had to run to catch up while Eliza ran off with Derp. After that disappointment they kept wondering around and had another race which Shark won. When Shark won he made the mistake of hitting Thomas's bell so he ended up being chased around. Ryan had to hit the bell and run to save Shark. Sabre didn't know what was going on so Ryan had to explain it before they ran. Shark yelled for them once he made it into the tree that was next to the life guard chair. They tried running over but Thomas was to close until Eliza seemed to just appear in front of him. He had to stop so as not to run into her. Once he stopped she vanished again only this time to appear in the tree, freaking out Shark.

"Eliza, I'm going to tell the director that you've broken the rules!" Thomas yelled, giving enough time for Ryan and Sabre to make it over to the tree as well.

"Thanks Eliza." Ryan says panting. "I didn't think we would be able to get away from him."

"How did she do that?!" Sabre asked. "One second she was on the ground, the next up in this tree, I'm serious how?!" he shouts.

"Trust me, don't ask." Ryan replied. Derp helped by shoving Thomas away from the stand while they thought of what to do. They decided to grab the girls, and for Eliza to grab someone, and they'd hide from Thomas. After they all agreed they watched as Thomas tried to jump to reach them. "Eliza, is there any way you can help us get down without running into Thomas?" Ryan whispered, Eliza nodded.

"I-I think s-so." She said. The next thing they knew the entire group, plus Derp were by the pink funnel slide. Quickly they got Cookie, Tina and Kat before running to the juice bar. They heard Thomas yelling again but ignored it as they sat in the chair and that's when they noticed Eliza brought Derp with her.

"Why did you bring Derp exactly?" Sabre questioned.

"I-I wanted to." Eliza replied, Derp gave her a flower before hitting Sabre making him run back over to Cookie. A few times during the date Thomas came in, but they all managed to hide in time. However, Shark yelled and Tina started laughing so he ended up spotting them and after a minute of chasing them ended up catching them. After another incident with the bell they decided to head home.

The next day the director was back. So they talked to him and Thomas a bit about the director being absent before heading to the playroom. There they stopped because Derp's legs have seemed to have fallen off his body and Eliza ran up and hugged the director. "Okay, I'm sorry I was gone okay? I'll make it up to you." The director says.

"Is it just me or does Eliza like the director more than anyone here?" Ryan asked out loud. Eliza was still hugging the director but Matt looked at Ryan.

"That's because Eliza is my niece so…" Matt tells them.

"Wait, what?!" All three of them shout.

"She's your niece?!" Ryan asks.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you on your first day?" Matt asked while Eliza ran off. "It's a long story."

"Hang on, did you guys hear the front door?" Ryan asked and they started running to the front. "Maybe we have a new kid! Won't that be great!" They stopped once they reached the front and stared in shock. Instead of a kid standing in the door way there was a cop.

"My name is Officer Donut. I am here in reference to some noise complains." The officer says looking around.

"Hey, guys." Ryan called making them turn to him. "His name is officer Donut." Ryan snickered along with the others. After Thomas ran off they led the cop to the playroom. A few kids were on a shelf, on the table and Eliza was gone again.

"The children are unsupervised!" Donut shouts.

"Yeah, because I trust them enough." Mr. Red retorts. Long story short Mr. Red and Thomas were arrested then Eliza came out of nowhere and attacked the officer when he tried leading them out. This ended with the officer bruised and Eliza having to be pulled off of him. They ended up leaving and the kids realized that the cop just left them alone.

"Let's go save the director." Ryan suggests then leads the entire group to the teleporter. The group arrived at the prison and came out of a toilet.

"I a-am officially g-grossed out." Eliza says heading to the door. It didn't take them long to find Thomas and the director. First thing Eliza did was hug Thomas then steal one of his cups of tea when he wasn't looking before running over to Matt's cell and hugging him. Pretty soon they were spotted by the cop and had to run. Mr. Red led them to the kitchen simply because he was hungry then they started running only to get lost. The cop ended up cornering them on one of the stairways.

"Now what?!" Sabre asked terrified, everyone was silent before Mr. Red groaned.

"I am so going to regret this." He turned to Eliza. "Eliza, you know how I told you to always follow the rules?" He asks, she simply nodded. "Well go ahead and break them, just help us get away from this cop." As soon as he finished Eliza vanished and appeared in front of the cop. She vanished again this time taking the cop with her.

"You are definitely going to regret saying that." Thomas said.

"I know but it was the only thing I could think of!" Mr. Red shouts as they start running again. A few cells away they heard what sounded like the cop screaming. "Oh, I hope she doesn't kill him." Soon they find the latter and start climbing down. They all reach the ground and Shark notices something.

"Wait, where's Eliza?" He asks, they all look around.

"Uhh, I found her. She's on the roof." Thomas says, they all look up and see the officer forcing Eliza back. "I think she's going to fall, that is not good." Thomas says, next thing they knew both Eliza and the cop fell off the roof.

"Eliza!" Matt shouts, Eliza vanished and quickly appeared next to him. The cop however hit the ground and broke his legs. As soon as they made sure Eliza was okay they all started running again.

"I swear I think Eliza can teleport!" Sabre shouts.

"Of course she can teleport! How else do you think she quickly moves place to place?!" Matt shouts as the run.

"That's the first time she's done a big distance teleport though." Thomas said. "Usually she can only do small distances."

"Wait, Thomas you knew?" Ryan asked.

"Of course I knew. It impossible not to figure it out after knowing Eliza for at least a day." Thomas points out before they all go through the teleporter which somehow ended up on a ship.

They arrived at the daycare and told the director that they deserved a pizza party for that one. "I will throw you the biggest pizza party!" The director cheered and Sabre interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but when do we go home?!" Sabre whined.

"Guy's over here." Ryan calls getting all the kids to come over. "Okay everyone, on three we run outside, okay? 1…2…3!" He cheers and runs, the director chased them complaining about the fact they just had a big adventure and he was tired. Eliza wasn't running more as teleporting along the hallway.

"Eliza you know the-oh forget it she's earned it." Mr. Red sighed chasing the kids outside. Eventually he gave up and just let them play until Ryan, Sabre and Shark decided to go home. They ran towards the door with the director following them. Eliza met them at the door and said goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys here is the next chapter for the Begining of Eliza. I have no idea how much you guys enjoyed or even read the chapter. But I decided to upload the next chapter. Forgot to mention that Shark, Ryan, Sabre, and Mr. Red are on YouTube and I suggest you check them out. Again this story is based off of RyGuyRocky's daycare series. With his friends 09Sharkboy, Favremysabre, and MrRedMinecraft. And don't forget there is a poll to decide whether or not Regna and I will continue Undertaker's Granddaughter. But for now ON WITH THE STORY! :)_

They came back the next day and the director told them that he had a surprise for them. After a minute of arguing that the director wouldn't have it ready for them by the end of the day they went to the play room. For once Eliza was sitting on the ground playing with Derp when the others arrived. The director ran off and left them to play for a few minutes while he checked on the surprise. Ryan used this time to tell the kids about his plan to sneak into the daycare that night.

"Wait, what about Eliza?" Sabre asked.

"What about her?" Ryan questioned.

"Well, she's the director's niece. She could rat us out." Sabre pointed out.

"That is a good point." Ryan thought about it.

"Iz gotz zis." Derp says running over to the other side of the room where Eliza was playing.

"Am I the only one curious about what he's saying over there?" Shark asks as they watch. Derp came running back.

"Allz goodz. Elz won'tz tellz." Derp told them.

"Alright that's good." Ryan said, the director came back and they scattered.

"Man, am I the only one who wonders what Derp said?" Sabre whispered while Mr. Red tried talking to Tina.

"Probably best not to ask." Ryan says and they continued the day as though everything was normal. At the end of the day they were all disappointed when the director admitted he didn't have their surprise ready. So Ryan, Sabre, and Shark started walking out with the director and Eliza following. "Okay guys, see you at my house later!" Ryan calls as they walk off.

"Wait, your house?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, we're having a party and you're not invited." Ryan told him, Matt stopped for a moment and moved to the side to look at Eliza who was behind him.

"Well is Eliza invited?" Mr. Red asked, Shark, Ryan and Sabre looked at him.

"I mean… would you like to come Eliza?" Ryan asked.

"N-Not tonight. Thanks though." Eliza says, they turned back to the door.

"Perhaps next time then." Sabre said and they left.

Later that night everyone, minus Thomas, Matt, and Eliza, waited outside the front of the daycare.

"Okay, so how do we get in exactly?" Shark asked.

"Well if we can get to the roof we can enter the vents. However, the problem is that the vents are a maze." Ryan told them.

"So then how do we get though it then?! I don't want to get stuck in the vents and die!" Sabre shouts.

"I don't know; we need to think of something." Ryan says.

"Iz haz mapz." Derp suddenly spoke.

"Wait, you do?" Ryan asks going over to him. Derp nodded and tossed the map to Ryan. "How did you get this?!" Ryan wondered looking the map over.

"Elz saz shez helpz." Derp replied.

"Oh, I get it. Eliza is helping us even though she couldn't be here. It probably would have made the director suspicious." Sabre said.

"We're going to have to thank her later. Hey, she even marked things like traps or something." Ryan spoke.

"Derp how did you convince Eliza to give you this?" Shark asks.

"Sercretz." Derp replies.

"Okay, guys. Now that were know where we're going let's go." Ryan puts the map away and led the group to the back of the daycare.

After they successfully blew a hole in the ceiling of the director's office they went in. Only to find out that the surprise the director had promised was books. Soon the director found them and started yelling, they tried telling him that it wasn't them but he didn't believe them. In the middle of yelling at them Mr. Red heard something that made him stop before slowly turning around. Behind him, sitting on the floor was Eliza and to Matt's surprise she was laughing. This shocked him enough that he just froze giving enough time for the others to run away.

The next day they came back and found all the kids annoying Thomas. "Hey guys, I think I figured out what Derp did to convince Eliza to give him the map." Sabre says making them turn. Eliza was sitting on the sofa with Derp, both of them were wearing night vision goggles. The director came out a minute later and led them all to the playroom where they saw cake on the table. While Derp was finishing eating the cake the director pulled Sabre, Shark and Ryan as side.

"Look I just wanted to say I know it was you guys who broke in yesterday." Matt says looking at the three.

"You have no proof though director." Ryan points out.

"Yeah, how do you know it was us?" Shark asked, the director sighed and shook his head.

"Forget about it, I'm not mad." Matt says.

"Wait, you aren't?" Sabre asks.

"At first I was but then I heard Eliza laugh. She hasn't laughed in months and you guys made her. So I should be thanking you guys. I think you are bringing her out of her shell now." Mr. Red said.

"Really? Why hasn't she laughed in months?" Sabre questioned.

"It's… It's a long story." Matt simply says.

"Okay, well we're going home so my mom can bake us cake. So see you later director." Ryan shouts running to the door, Eliza just staying in the playroom while Matt said goodbye.

When Ryan, Sabre and Shark came back the next day they headed straight to the play room. "Hello everyone!" Ryan calls entering the play room, Eliza looks over from her spot on the sofa.

"Hey guys." She says standing up and teleporting over. "I'm g-glad to see our b-back."

"Hey, Eliza I think your stutter is going away." Sabre says walking closer to her, she just teleports over to Derp. Ryan turns to the director.

"So what are we doing today?" Ryan asked him.

"Well, we're going back to the race tracks." Matt tells them, they start getting excited until he spoke again. "But we're not racing again, we're only going to watch the race." Ryan groaned but started to the teleporter, everyone followed him and they jumped in.

However, the teleporter didn't take them to the race tracks, it was intercepted and they ended up on an alien space ship. They started looking around. "Where are we?" Ryan asked.

"Uh guys. Eliza's gone again." Shark points out, Matt starts looking around and they spot a weird looking person in front of the door making them all scream.

"My name is Alien King." He spoke opening the doors letting them out. They followed him as he led them through the ship. Every once in a while they thought they saw a blur of white and pink as they walked.

The whole group ended up being tricked into going into an arena. Where they had to fight more aliens for entertainment. They ended up surrounded. "Now I really wish Eliza was here, she could teleport us out." Sabre says as the aliens drew closer. Out of nowhere purple beams came and hit the aliens, knocking them away from the kids.

"Stay away from them." A voice growled. Turning they found Eliza holding an alien gun and pointing it at the aliens.

"Where did you get that?!" Mr. Red asked panicked.

"Found it." Eliza replied and started firing again while the others pushed the aliens into the water. They soon managed to get all the aliens into the water and the surprised Alien King came back out. Ryan shoved him into the water without thinking.

"No how do we get home?!" Sabre asked him.

"I didn't think of that." Ryan admitted.

"Uh guys, the teleporter is literally right there." Eliza says while throwing the gun into the water. She showed them were it was and they went through only to realize that some of the kids got separated and they had to send the director back through to go get them. When the director left Ryan, Sabre and Shark decided to leave.

The following day the group sat in the playroom trying to figure out what to do. They all agreed that they would go to the moon and prank NASA. Like Ryan said the director did last year on Jupiter. So the entire group went through the portal, including Thomas. Except for some reason it brought Matt, Ryan, Shark and Sabre back to the daycare. "Way to go director, the teleporter is broken." Ryan complained hitting the director. "Let's just go to the playroom so you can explain to the others why it didn't work." Ryan said and they headed back, but everyone looked different for some reason. Danny was white instead of yellow, Lizzy hated everyone, Misuto was happy, and Tina hated Ryan. Then Eliza walked in and Matt started towards her.

"There you are Eliza." Mr. Red said, when he came close to her she ran away from him and hid behind Lizzy. "Eliza, what's wrong?" The director tried coming close to her again, she just screamed and ran away again.

"Stay away from me!" Eliza shouts still running.

"Eliza seems afraid of you." Sabre points out, Ryan was still trying to get Tina to talk to him when they spotted Derp.

"Why does Derp have a desk?" Ryan asked going over. "And wearing a suit?"

"Hello my friends, you seem quite confused." Derp said.

"Holy cow, Derp is smart!" Shark shouts.

"Derp, do you think you can explain what is going on?" Ryan asks.

"I believe that when you went through the teleporter everyone's personalities were mixed up." Derp explained.

"So how do we fix this?" Sabre questioned.

"Perhaps just get everyone to go through the teleporter again?" Derp suggests.

"That may work, Derp do you mind trying it out to see if it will work?" Ryan says, after some hesitation from Derp they managed to get him to go. When Derp didn't come back they decided to get everyone to go through. They had trouble with some people but eventually got everyone except for Eliza to go through.

"Come on Eliza. It will take you somewhere fun." Matt tried, Eliza just ran from him.

"No!" She shouts running from the group.

"Hey I just realized something. She's not teleporting at all." Shark points out as they chase after her.

"Wait, maybe we can get her trapped in the teleporter she can't teleport her way out. Alright, everyone try and get her trapped in the teleporter room!" Ryan shouts, they try cornering her but somehow she slipped away. Matt ended up stopping when he ran out of breath.

"Ugh, I can't do this!" He whined sitting on the sofa. "Why can't we just have the normal Eliza back?!" He cries out looking at Eliza who was on the back on the sofa across from him.

"Hissss." Eliza said before jumping off and running away. He tilted his head back and groaned.

"Hang on. I want to try something." Shark suggests, everyone stops moving.

"I guess whatever you want to do is worth a shot." Sabre says.

"Okay, now everyone stay back." Shark instructs making everyone back up. Slowly he turned and approached Eliza who hid in the corner. He pulled out the fish tank. "Hey Eliza, do you want to see Nemo?" Shark asked, Eliza slowly started getting closer.

"Is that seriously going to work?" Sabre asked out loud, suddenly Eliza hit Shark sending him back. Matt stood up from the couch.

"Okay that's it!" He goes over to where Eliza is. "Eliza, we've tried doing this nicely but you don't want to do it! So go in the teleporter now!" Matt yells, Eliza took off and actually headed towards the teleporter.

"Why didn't we just do that from the beginning?" Ryan asked.

"Because I don't like yelling at Eliza." Mr. Red admits before they head to the teleporter and go back to the daycare. Once they got back Ryan went to see if Tina liked him again while Mr. Red went to see if Eliza was okay. But he couldn't find her until she teleported out of nowhere and hugged him. Soon Ryan, Shark and Sabre decided to go to Ryan's house to play Xbox and eat hot pockets after ringing Thomas's bell making him chase them out the door.

They next day when they came back they first off found Shark eating the bushes making things really weird. Then the director and Eliza came out and they whole group started on a conversation about pizza. "So what's your favorite kind of pizza Eliza?" Sabre asked, Eliza just stood beside Matt.

"I would have to say bacon, with extra cheese." Eliza replies. Sabre ran up to her with Ryan.

"Hey, you didn't stutter." Ryan says, Eliza took a step back.

"Is that such a big thing?" Eliza asked them.

"Well do to the fact that you used to stutter almost every other word yes." Ryan says.

"Oh." Eliza said and they head in. After spending a few minutes making fun of the fact Thomas was balding, which ended with Eliza smacking Sabre and Shark, and Ryan hitting the bell again making Thomas chase him. This time however the director didn't care to stop him. Then they head to the playroom and say hi to everyone. Afterwards they decided to see what they were going to do today.

"Well apparently I don't plan anything, and when I do you just ignore me!" Mr. Red says, Ryan just heads to the table.

"That is true. Let me handle this." He jumps on the table. "How about we go to a tropical island?!" He suggests everyone but Shark agreed, simply because Shark wanted to trick the director again. After a small discussion that ended with the group agreeing that Matt could go but he would have to sleep outside on the sand they left, Thomas followed them shouting 'vacation'. They managed to get to the island with almost no problems, except that the director came out wearing a coconut bra, grass skirt and had pink hair. Eliza couldn't stop laughing at this while everyone else but Tina screamed. After that incident they started to swim to the island and that's when they saw that Thomas was somehow a giant alligator thing. Yet somehow, even in that form, he managed to ring his bell and happily shout 'vacation'.

First place they went to once they finished swimming, with Shark nearly drowning, and reached to island was head to the campfire they saw. Ryan decided that while they were there they should tell stories. Ryan told one and tried saying that it wasn't about him and Tina though everyone kind of could tell it was about them. Before they ended Eliza asked if she could go.

"Uhh… sure. What story do you want to tell?" Ryan asks, Eliza stood up from her log and the director looked over at Thomas.

"She is really opening up isn't she?" He whispered, Eliza cleared her throat.

"Okay, this one is going to be a scary story so whoever thinks they can't handle it should go swimming or something." Eliza warned, no one left. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you… It was a dark night, and a little girl just finished celebrating her birthday. She was on the floor playing with one of her new toys when she heard a knock on the door. Without thinking she opened it expecting her father, but instead there was a man with a knife." She started.

"Why do I have the feeling this story is going to be boring?" Ryan whispered to Sabre.

"I don't think Eliza can come up with scary stories." Sabre whispered back, Eliza went over and smacked them before heading back to her spot and continuing.

"The girl backed away as the man raised the knife, next thing she knew her mother was in the way. All her mother shouted as she fought the man was 'run, run and hide.' Well the little girl did and from her spot she watched her own mother get stabbed and fall to the floor dead. That's when the door downstairs opened again and her father came home, he talked with the man for a minute before walking around the house, the man's knife in his hand. He started calling out to the child. 'Oh sweetie, you can come out now. The bad man is gone.' The small child didn't say anything, only whimpered a bit. Suddenly it goes silent, the child grew more scared. Just then the door opened to reveal the father with the knife. 'I found you!' he shouts and-" She gets interrupted by Mr. Red while Shark runs away screaming.

"Okay, I think that's enough stories for now. Let's go to the juice bar?" He suggests.

"I think the director wanted to stop because he was scared." Ryan taunted, Matt turned from where he was quietly talking to Eliza.

"That's not it… you know what just forget it." He heads to the juice bar with the others, Shark was already there drinking some fruit punch. Eliza took a cookies and cream one and soon the whole table was cleared of cups of juice. Afterwards they decided to explore and found Gary's shack. He told them about a monster that he needed their help to get rid of before giving them swords. A sword of Might for Ryan, a sword of strength for Sabre, a sturdy sword for Shark, a chicken sword for Matt and a sword of bravery for Eliza. After getting their weapons they set off.

They ended up following the path because for some reason Ryan was leading. The path led them to a cave that was at the back of Gary's shack. The group decided that only Matt, Ryan, Shark, Sabre, Eliza and Thomas would go into the cave. Soon they encountered the monster and started fighting it. Halfway through the fight Matt lost his sword.

"Guys we have a problem!" Matt shouts running away from the monster. Eliza ran over to him and tossed the sword Gary gave her to him. The monster came up and she teleported away to the other side of the cave.

"Now what are you going to use as a weapon Eliza?!" Sabre shouts, to their surprise she started attacking again, this time with a purple sword. No one questioned where she got it as they defeated the monster before swimming out and having to track down the others down. Then they went to talk to Gary before heading back to the teleporter and catching on fire on the way back.

They took a quick nap before deciding to go home. On their way to the door Eliza stopped them. "Um Ryan." Eliza says.

"Yeah? Is there something I can help you with?" Ryan wonders.

"I-I was wondering if." She took a deep breath. "If I could come and hang out at your house?" Eliza questioned nervously.

"Sure, if it's okay with the director." Ryan tells her, she cheers up and looks at Matt.

"You know what, sure. Just behave yourself." Matt said, Eliza ran over and hugged him before leaving with Ryan, Sabre and Shark.

The next day Ryan, Sabre, Shark and Eliza, who spent the night at Ryan's house returned to daycare. They went in only to find that the director was out with Derp's mom. The entire group had to return outside so they could laugh. "Oh my gosh!" Ryan laughed. "How-how are you dealing with this Eliza?" He asks in between breaths. Eliza just looked to the ground.

"I really have no idea how to act." Eliza replied and they went back in and to the playroom. Where they asked Thomas what they were doing, he told them that they were doing on a picnic and they headed to the playroom. On the way there Sabre informed Ryan that picnics were supposed to be romantic so Ryan went around the room and started asking everyone if it was true. Everyone said yes making him groan as they headed towards the teleporter.

"So Shark, who are you going with?" Sabre asked, Shark looked around.

"I don't know. Eliza do you-" He was cut off by Derp smacking him.

"Elz myz partners." Derp told him going to Eliza's side. Ryan started laughing.

"The director is going with Derp's mom and Eliza's going with Derp!" Ryan laughed.

"Don't make me teleport over there and smack you." Eliza growled before Thomas said he would be Shark's partner and they jumped through the teleporter. Only to once again, come out of a toilet that was for some reason in the middle of the woods. Then for some strange reason Shark went over and licked it making everyone get grossed out and Thomas regret his decision to be Shark's partner. After that everyone headed over to the picnic area and discovered Gary already there planting flowers. Shark ran over and asked Gary if he would be Shark's picnic partner.

"No, you smell." Gary replied, Ryan backed away laughing and watching all of this. Eliza and Derp were on the swing s but they were also laughing. Shark tried to redeem himself by saying the Gary smelled like an antique clock until Sabre pointed out that old clocks tend to be valuable. So he tried and old smelly antique cheese clock, that backfired to because Sabre loves cheese and cheese is often better with age. Eventually Shark just gave up and went to try the swing then the tire swing. Ryan and Sabre went over and tried to cheer him up when they heard Thomas shouting.

"Eliza just because the director isn't here doesn't mean you can use you powers. Now get out of that tree!" They turn and found Thomas shouting up at a tree which Derp and Eliza were sitting on.

"Hey, I'm not hurting anyone, besides what are you going to do?!" Eliza shouts back.

"How did Derp even get up there?" Ryan asks.

"He came up when I teleported." Eliza replied vanishing only to appear on the ground and grabbing a cake. "I'm hungry." She says taking the cake and teleporting to the tree.

"Now that I think about it, you tend to eat a lot." Sabre whispered.

"That's because it takes a lot out of me to teleport all the time. Also, did you just call me fat?" Eliza asked appearing behind Sabre scaring him.

"No. I was just wondering why you ate so much." Sabre says, Eliza went back to the tree.

"Well short distances don't bother me as much, but long distances which I have been working on tends to make me hungry." She sat in the tree again eating cake. Soon Angel decided to be Shark's date and they sat in the sandbox. "Shark is kind of pathetic, isn't he?" Eliza asked still eating cake.

"Yeah, it's kind of sad." Ryan replied. They watch while trying not to laugh at Shark giving pickup lines. Eliza teleports to the ground and goes for a walk without other people noticing. Not long later Shark ran off when Angel called him sempai. A few seconds after he entered the woods he screamed.

"Will you stop teleporting in front of me?!" Shark yells, they look in and find Eliza wearing a scary mask laughing.

"What, it's funny." She replies teleporting away.

"Thomas, aren't you supposed to make sure she doesn't do stuff like that?" Sabre asked looking at Thomas who was on the slide.

"I don't get paid enough to. Plus, she stopped listening." Thomas tells them, they turn and see Eliza eating cake. Shark came back and the entire group started yelling when Shark shouted that he loved Angel and asked if she would marry him. After a brief incident with them asking if Ryan liked Tina they went back to the picnic only to see Shark asking Gary to marry him. Eliza stood up at this.

"I'm done; Shark is just too weird." She went over and up to the tree house, Derp just stayed in the sandbox. Soon Ryan, Shark and Sabre joined her with Angel, Cookie, and Tina went up to the tree house. Eliza was sitting on the sofa with a book when they came in.

"Look guys. Now that we're up here we don't have to deal with everyone down there. We can have our own private picnic!" Ryan suggest. "And Eliza you can join to, even though you left Derp in the sand."

"I think I'll just read and eat cake." Eliza tells them getting back in her book.

"Wait, you can read?" Sabre asked.

"Yeah, mom taught me." She replies, then goes silent.

"Okay, Sabre. What do we do?" Ryan asks, Sabre jumps off the table and goes over to the corner by Eliza.

"Okay, this is the romantic corner." Sabre says, Eliza gets off the sofa.

"I'm sitting on the table then." She said walking over. "Oh and I'm not getting involved with anything you guys have planned." She tells them sitting down again. She looks up however when she heard the game that the last person that says not it after go has to kiss their partner. Eliza just chuckles and watches. Shark was first, then Ryan who was watched by Sabre then Sabre who was roped into it by the other two. After the game they went back do to the picnic area and started to explore the woods. Thomas led the group and eventually they found a cave. So being the silly kids they were decided to explore it and found gold. Ryan, Shark, Sabre and Eliza grabbed the gold before Thomas could see it and they decided they were tired of the picnic. So they decided to go home and headed towards the teleporter.

Once back Ryan remembered that the director wasn't there. "Wait, how is Eliza getting home if the director isn't here?" Ryan asks, Thomas ran over to Eliza.

"I'll be taking her home." Thomas tells him. "After all she has a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Eliza groaned.

"Okay, then bye guys! We're heading to Sabre's house to eat cheese." Ryan says heading towards the door.

Two days later they came back and found that the director was back. "Uh, director. Did you leave Derp all alone in there?" Ryan asks after an argument that Matt left the kids alone.

"No, I left Eliza there. She's reliable." Matt tells them.

"I asked because Eliza's on the ledge above the door." Ryan points out, Matt turns and sure enough Eliza was sitting on the edge right above the door.

"Eliza, get down from there!" Matt shouts going over, Eliza simply jumped down and headed in with them. Where Shark gave a flower to Thomas saying he loved him. Only for Thomas to eat the flower and freak everyone out.

"Okay, well I'm walking away now." Eliza said running towards the playroom. Immediately once they got in there Ryan went over to Tina and gave her the flower while Eliza went to say hi to Derp. "Uh, Derp… why are you wearing a wig?" Eliza asks.

"Iz Julietz." Derp replied.

"Okay then." Eliza heads back to Matt who is getting filled in with what happened between Tina and Ryan. Then they decided where to go. Sabre suggested to go to a chocolate factory, Shark and Ryan suggested trains as they headed to the teleporter. They agreed that everyone would think of their favorite place and jump in. The entire group ended up at a train station much to Sabre's disappointment. But they decided to stay anyway and went onto one of the trains. There they all took a seat and let Thomas pretend to drive the train. Also for some reason Gary was there sitting in the last seat. Ryan, Sabre, Shark, Mr. Red and Eliza all sat at the same table, after a moment of talking they saw that Tina was sitting and chatting with another guy. "Oh, this is not going to end well." Eliza mutters as Ryan goes over trying to talk to Tina. Suddenly there was a crash from where Thomas was. "I'll go see what happened." Eliza says vanishing away.

"I really need to get her to stop doing that." Mr. Red said out loud.

"So director I was wondering something." Sabre calls getting his attention.

"Yeah? What is it Sabre?" Matt asks while Derp sits on his lap.

"You said Eliza was your niece. So does that mean that you have powers as well?" Sabre wonders.

"That's a good question, do you?" Shark asks, Matt shakes his head and looks to the table.

"Sadly no. You see Eliza and I aren't actually related." Matt explains.

"But you called her your niece." Sabre points out.

"Look, I pretty much just adopted Eliza. I am in no way related to her." Matt says.

"Then why doesn't she just call you dad then?" Shark questioned getting on top of the table.

"Well, for one thing Eliza's father is still alive. I am not getting into that story. Second Eliza told me she didn't want to call me that so we settled with uncle." Matt explained.

"Oh… want to go see what Ryan is saying to that guy?" Sabre asks, they nodded and got out of their seats.

Meanwhile Eliza was with Thomas who somehow set fire to the control panel of the train. "Do I want to know how you pulled this off?" Eliza asks putting the fire out.

"I think I was pretending a little too hard." Thomas says just watching, Eliza sighs. "Even with kids who have abilities, you still don't feel like you belong. Do you?" Thomas asked, Eliza didn't look at him.

"That's because I don't fit in. Misuto and Derp may have powers but they're not like me. We all know that. You, me, Matt, we know that I don't fit in no matter how hard I try." Eliza says then sighs.

"I think that's the most you ever said without stuttering in one breath." Thomas chuckled. "Perhaps you don't think you fit in because you're trying too hard." Thomas suggests.

"Yeah, what would you know?" Eliza asks with a sniffle.

"Hey, don't be like that." Thomas set his bell down. "Tell you what, if it cheers you up. Go ahead and ring my bell. Just don't tell Ryan I let you." He tells her, Eliza goes over and rings it a few times until she laughs. "And here, have a cup of tea." He tosses her one, she picks it up and chuckles.

"Thanks Thomas. You always know how to make me feel better." Eliza tells him hugging him just before Matt, Shark, Sabre, and Ryan came up the latter.

"Woah, did we interrupt something?" Matt asks, Eliza pulls out of the hug and starts drinking her tea.

"Nothing big uncle… so, what are you guys doing up here?" Eliza questioned.

"Well that kid Ryan was talking to disappeared and Ryan claims that he came up here and left." Matt tells her.

"Exactly, he decided to leave after we talked for a bit. I watched him climb up the latter." Ryan says.

"I have some evidence that goes against your saying." Thomas said walking over. "I have been up here this whole time and I have not seen anyone else but Eliza come up here."

"I can vouch for that. No one else was up here." Eliza agrees, everyone looked at Ryan.

"We'll Ryan, what do you have to say to that?" Sabre asked.

"If you guys don't believe me then fine, but he came up here." Ryan says, Eliza walks towards the latter leading to the other cars.

"Anyone else hear a muffled yelling?" She asks.

"Wait, you hear that to?" Shark asked, Eliza nodded and went down the latter.

"Yeah." She approached where the engine is. "It sounds like it's coming for in here." She tells them. Ryan tried saying that nothing was there and they didn't want to brake that because it was expensive. Eventually Thomas came down with TNT and blew the engine apart and finding the kid. Then the group decided to go back to the daycare and Matt, Shark, and Sabre agreed that Ryan must have been tired. So they left and the others went to take a nap, Eliza included. Thomas was back at his desk when Matt came back in from seeing Shark, Ryan and Sabre off.

"Well that was an adventure!" Matt cheered.

"Director, we need to talk." Thomas says, Matt approaches the desk.

"What's up Thomas?" Matt asked.

"Well, it's about Eliza. She… she doesn't feel like she fits in." Thomas explains.

"I see… well I'll think about what to do. Thanks Thomas." Matt says walking to his office.


End file.
